Gotta Get The Girl
by Ailibhe
Summary: Shawn and Rosie aren't faring to well after the whole custody incident, and Shawn decides he'll do anything to get his little Squirt back. Episode 4 in 'Squirt' series.
1. Chapter 1

-1**Gotta Get The Girl**

Shawn sat in his recliner, beer in one hand, remote in the other. His pale face was slightly illuminated by the flickering light of his TV set in this dark living room.

Suddenly a loud banging began at his door and his father's voice was heard above the TV.

"SHAWN!! IT'S YOUR FATHER!! UNLOCK THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW AND LET ME IN!!"

Shawn turned up the volume on the TV.

"I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE, SHAWN!!"

Shawn rolled his eyes and gave in, knowing that Henry would not.

He opened the door and winced as the sunlight hit him.

"Shawn where have you been!! I've been calling and calling you!! So have Gus and Detective O'Hara!!" Henry fumed. "We've all been worried to death about you!!"

"Nice to see you, too, Dad." Shawn joked half-heartedly and returned to his beer and recliner.

"Don't you walk away from me!"

Shawn sat, unshaken by Henry's order.

"Shawn talk to me." Henry tried to keep his tone lower.

Nothing.

"Shawn! You've been cooped up in this apartment for nearly a week now!" Henry said. "I-We, are worried about you, Shawn. We want to help."

Still nothing.

Henry sighed.

"Look, Shawn, we miss her a hell of a lot," Henry said. "We all loved her, too."

"She hates me."

"What?"

Shawn stood up.

"Rosie, she hates me." Shawn said.

Just before Henry could say something, he began again.

"I think…that I might have been able to go on somehow if I just lost her, because I would know that one day, she'd thank me for trying to give her the best life I could. But now, she'll never forgive me." Shawn said, then he hung his head and addressed himself. "God, why didn't I fight for her!!"

"Why didn't you?" Henry asked him.

Shawn looked up, astonished by the question.

"I thought that Elaine's parents were right, I wasn't prepared to 'undertake the emotional and financial responsibilities of being a father', so I decided that it was best for Rosie if I just disappeared," Shawn said, when he was sure his dad was serious. "And I still believe that. She deserves more than I can give her."

"But…"

"But I miss her too much." Shawn finished. "And like I said, I can't live knowing she hates me, Dad, I just can't do it."

"Well," Henry began as he sat an the couch. Shawn sat back down as well. "The little girl that I saw wasn't lacking anything."

"You said it yourself Dad! You never wanted me to take her in the first place."

"Shawn, listen to me, when you came to me and told me that I had a grandchild, I couldn't believe it. I never thought that I would have one, like I always wanted. Then I thought, Shawn can't even take care of himself, much less a kid. He's to wrapped up in himself right now to let himself be wrapped around her pinky finger." Henry explained. " Then she got here, Shawn, and you proved me wrong. I don't think I've ever seen a parent a kid more happy with each other."

"Thanks, Dad," Shawn said "I guess that means we're gonna get her back."

--

A\N- Hope you guys liked. R&R!!


	2. Chapter 2

Rosie tried to smooth the extra ruffley dress her grandparents had made her wear. All of her other clothes, the ones she

had gotten with Shawn and Juliet, had been put away and she was told she would never wear them again. Now she was forced

to wear the dresses her grandmother had gotten for her before she even came, all of which were way to big for her and she

despised them.

Especially the one she was wearing at the moment. It was the hottest and the itchiest one, but her grandmother had

deemed that one necessary to wear to the garden party that was intended to show off their "adorable little granddaughter".

"Viola, this little girl has to be the most precious thing I've ever seen!" Some old woman with a huge hat squealed.

"Isn't she though?" Viola beamed, putting her hand on Rosie's head. "Rosalind wil be just to die for in her Walsworth

uniform!"

"Walsworth?" Rosie looked up at her grandmother questioningly.

"Walsworth School for Girls, Dear," She said. "It's the boarding school your grandfather and I enrolled you in."

"Boarding school?" Rosie said, alarmed.

"Yes, Dear," Viola said, brushing off Rosie's reaction as she started another conversation with the Big Hat Lady about

something snobby.

Rosie slipped away, unnoticed, to her room and lied on her bed crying for the rest of the afternoon, clutching a picture

of Shawn she'd smuggled in her luggage.

--

Later that night, Rosie snuck downstairs and grabbed the phone, hid in the nearest closet, and dialed Shawn's number.

She anxiously awaited his voice on the other end as the phone rang.

"Hello?" Shawn yawned.

"Hi Daddy..."

Shawn perked upin bed at the sound of her voice, unable to contain his happiness.

"Hey kiddo, How are-" Shawn began, but in his excitment he'd forgotten that he wasn't supposed to have any contact

with Rosie. He sighed. "Kiddo, you know you aren' t supposed to call me."

"I know Daddy, but I really, really miss you and this is an emergency..."

Shawn scrambled out of bed and began to get dressed, fearing the worst.

"They're going to send me to boarding school..."

"What!?" Shawn paused. They were going to send his kid to boarding school! After they'd put he and Rosie through

hell, they were just going to dump her at some school? Hell no.

"They're sending me to Walsworth School for Girls in _Boston_!" Rosie said. "That's really far away Daddy. I checked

my map."

"I know it is, Squirt," Shawn sighed, sitting back down on his bed. "Look, kiddo, I'm sorry about all this. I shouldn't

have given up and let them take you away from me. I promise I 'm gonna get you back."

"Do you really promise?" Rosie asked skeptically.

"I really promise."


	3. Chapter 3

_Ding-dong_

"Marta! Answer that door!" Viola ordered.

_Ding-dong_

"Marta!!" When the maid still did not show herself, Viola sighed and rolled her eyes, making her way to the door. She ripped it open and her eyes nearly popped out of hr sockets.

"Hi, Mrs. C…" Shawn said as he glided past her into the foyer.

"Spencer…" Viola hissed.

"Please…call me Scoundrel. Scum if you prefer." Shawn said, looking around the place.

"Get out."

"Hmm…sorry. Can't. See, you have something that belongs to me, and-"

"Get OUT!"

"Where is Rosie?" Shawn looked her in the eye.

"Rosalind is in her room."

"Lemme see her."

"No. I will not let her be traumatized anymore than she already is." Viola tossed her head back. "You were right Spencer. She is much better off without you in her life."

Shawn felt a pang in his heart. This woman had broken down Elaine and driven her away. He wasn't going to let her do it to him.

"She's my daughter!

"-And you gave her away." Viola said coolly.

"You can't talk about her like some kind of-of prize from a cereal box!"

"Excuse me?!"

"Daddy?" Shawn and Viola both turned to the stairs to see Rosie. She smiled and ran as fast as she could to Shawn, who was so happy to see her he thought he might cry.

"Hey Squirt, I missed you so much," he said as he picked her up and held her as close as he could.

"I missed you, too, Daddy-" Her muffled voice came from somewhere around his left shoulder. "Daddy?-

"Yeah?"

"You're squishing me."

Shawn smiled and loosened his grip. Rosie leaned back and looked at him.

"Does this mean I can go home now?" she asked.

"It certainly does not! This is your home," Viola screeched. "There's no way you're going back to live with that low-life. You're going to stay here. The courts say so."

"Ah-that's not entirely accurate Mommy Dearest," Shawn slid Rosie off his hip and gripped her tiny hand firmly. "The courts never ruled whether I was a fit father or not. They needed a paternity test done to eliminate any doubts. My lawyer and I went and had the test done yesterday. We took the _positive_ test results to the judge, he approved them, and I've got the papers to prove it." he used his free hand to reach in his back pocket and pull out the custody papers signed by the judge, and handed them to Viola.

"I-I don't believe this." she said as she read it. There was no denying it. Shawn could do what he wanted with Rosie now. She was finally, officially his. Or at least in the state's eyes anyway.

"Now can we go home?" Rosie asked, beaming with excitement.

Shawn laughed.

"Yeah, kiddo, now we can go home."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well? Well? Whaddya think? I'm dyin' here!

Seriously though,

J Thanks for reading guys.


End file.
